


alibi

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Interrogation, M/M, Moment of panic, Sort Of, cocky ben mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Callum gets called into the station to witness the interrogation of a very familiar face. Cue cod for tonight's episode (14/12/2020)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	alibi

Callum gets a call from work asking him to come in. They’ve had a breakthrough in the Beale case and they want him to stand in as witness to the interrogation. Get some experience under his belt for progression in the force. He says goodbye to Bobby, giving him his number in case the lad ever needs to chat to someone who isn’t family, someone a little more objective and someone who has a little more experience on the matter.

He gets to the station and quickly changes into his uniform, panting at the pace of his scrambling by the time he’s decent. When he arrives at the room there’s an officer stationed outside. He sends Callum a head tilt to let him know it’s okay to join them.

“Just started, Highway- you haven’t missed much.”

Callum nods in his direction, mumbling a quick ‘thanks’ and heads into the room where one of the lead investigators is waiting for him having heard the opening of the door. He also notices Jack Branning lurking in the corner of the room, notes the way his eyebrows shoot up high at his presence, but chooses to ignore him in favour of acknowledging the other officer in the room.

“Ah, PC Highway- nice of you to join us. I’d like you to meet our suspect…” he steps out of the way and nods his head towards the figure sat in middle of the room.

Callum’s stomach drops.

_Because of course it is._

Sitting there all high and mighty, handcuffed to the table, cocky-as-ever-smirk firmly planted on his face sits his boyfriend.

“Mr Mitchell, this is PC Highway.”

Ben’s smirk grows, but Callum can see right through it, right to the very core of his fears.

“We’ve met.” Ben says, eyeing him up and down, laying it on thick just for his own amusement.

Callum eyeballs him hard as if to say _don’t make this any worse than it already is_ and sighs loudly.

“That’s right. We have. I’m sorry, sir- but I can’t be in attendance of this interrogation after all.” His superior looks at him in confusion, but he continues, “And Mr Mitchell should be released immediately.”

“What are you talking about, Highway?” He turns his attentions to look at him, the question lingers harsh and condescending in the air. Callum looks at his superior officer, and then glances back over to look at Ben.

“Because on the night that Ian Beale was attacked Mr Mitchell was with me.” His superior officer turns sharply to look between him and Ben, who’s also looking at him with barely concealed shock. He quickly covers it with soft eyes and a fond smile, which Callum reciprocates. “He’s my partner.”

Jack Branning scowls, transparent as ever, from the corner of the room as the other officer splutters about alibi’s and release before getting Callum to sign all the necessary forms to discharge Ben.

***

On the walk home Ben grabs his hand and links their fingers together, pulling him backwards and grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

“You didn’t have to do that, Cal.” Ben sighs.

Callum shakes his head at his idiotic boyfriend’s dismissive self-destruction and grips the side of Ben’s face to tilt it up, “I know you didn’t do it, Ben. You’re my boyfriend, and I trust you.”

Ben looks at him like he hung the stars and the moon; so soft, vulnerable, scared, and open. It melts Callum from the inside out. He can see all of him now, baring his soul for Callum’s eyes only. He knows the kind of man he is, and loves him all the more for it.

Ben doesn’t say a word, doesn’t have to, but he pulls him in for a soft as snow kiss; their lips, cold and chapped from the wintery air bleed warmth back into their bodies as each push and pull hacks away at the darkness.

“I love you.” Ben whispers sweetly the moment their lips part, bodies still as close as possible, chasing the warmth now that it’s been cruelly taken by their parting.

Callum smiles and chokes on a laugh despite himself, hearing Ben say _those words_ always seems to cause internal organ failure of the best kind.

“Love you too, you muppet. Now let’s go home.” Callum tugs him along, linking their fingers again.

“Who you calling a muppet, eh, Mr Copper man?” Ben laughs, unlinking his fingers and surprising a squeak out of him by smacking him firmly on the ass. “And did I ever tell you how bloody sexy you are in that uniform? Because lord help me Cal, if we’d been in that room together any longer I swear down I would have found a way out of those cuffs and had you right there on that table, Jack Branning be damned.” He winks to emphasise his point, and turns to walk backwards, a devastating sway to his hips. It stirs something dark inside Callum.

“Shut. Up.” He says as he chases after his man through the dimly lit square.

The barely make it through the door before they’re back in each other’s arms.

Back home safe-where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> come and fangirl with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
